


Animal

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Series: 64damn Prompts [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch likes to chase his handlers out when Sandy shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> AU with Pitch and Sandy as horses and the others are their handlers.  
> Inspired by [this fic](http://bowlingforgerbils.tumblr.com/post/99285921136/blacksand-au-kiwi-sandy-and-swan-pitch-in-which-sandy).

The large Thoroughbred – was he even a Thoroughbred? The black stallion seemed too huge to be one – was at least tolerant to its keepers, until the Shetland from the next field ambled over. All the handlers knew that once Sleepy Sandy entered the area, to drop what they were doing and practically hightail it out of there before Pitch registered the ponies presence.

Bunny still laughed at the incident that involved the new handler Jack Frost. The boy had been tending to Pitch when Sandy had entered and proceeded in chasing Frost right out of the field to avoid being trampled; the kid ended up with a nice bruise from being snapped at on his shoulder.


End file.
